The Day Sam Malone Saved My Life
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Cheers. When you walk in to Cheers, you see Sam Malone and from that point everything goes down hill. Written from female 1st person POV.


It was just another day as I walked through the streets of Boston, which was my new home as I had just moved. I was walking down the streets, looking around when I noticed a sign saying Cheers and I knew that it was a bar as my friends had told me about it. I was told that the bar owner was called Sam Malone and that he used to pitch for the Boston Red Sox. I carried on walking and when I reached the sign, there were a set of stairs going down. I was slightly hungry so I reached in to my satchel and got out an apple as I walked down the stairs and stood outside the door. I was eating the apple as I opened the door and walked in to the bar and I noticed a man behind the bar looking over at me as he spoke to a waitress with black hair. His eyes never left me and I found him very attractive so I smiled at him as I took a seat at an empty table, which made him smile back.

As he looked away he walked away from the woman and he got himself a glass of water from under the bar, as I swallowed a piece of my apple and it instantly got stuck in my throat and I began coughing. People in the bar looked at me worriedly and curious as I coughed violently and I swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse.

I tried to cough again, but I realised I couldn't as I couldn't breathe and I grabbed my throat with my hands, seeing everyone in the bar look at me. My eyes were wide and I was starting to panic as I realised I was choking. At that moment I felt someone pull me up from my seat from behind me and I was getting dizzy, as the person put one fist under my rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. The person quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from my windpipe and I tried to groan in pain.

I knew it was a man as the person's hands were large and stronger than mine and as he pressed himself against me, I heard his voice and it sounded like it was the man from behind the bar. The food was still stuck in my throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. I was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and my face was red, my vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in my ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around me. My hands at my throat became lose and they dropped to my sides as I gave in to the blackness that tried to take me away from the world. I felt myself falling as I sagged in the person's grasp, and then everything was dark.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something soft underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my chin and forehead, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chin ceased, I felt something on my face, I felt something warm but soft on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure on my lips and nose for a while, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"She's still not breathing,"

"Let me help Sam,"

"I'm not giving up on her,"

I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on don't do this!"

I coughed slightly as the warm sensation fell upon my lips once more and then I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side.

"Carla help me put her in the recovery position,"

I felt myself being rolled in to the recovery position and then I opened my eyes. I turned myself on to my back and I closed my eyes once more as the light made them sting. I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. I opened my eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned faces of the man behind the bar and the black haired waitress, filled my vision, which made me smile slightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sam Malone just saved your ass," The black haired woman said.

"Thank you, I guess," I said nervously.

"Ignore her. Are you alright?" Sam asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think so, I just need to catch my breath," I replied.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that. I'm very good at mouth to mouth," Sam winked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it isn't too OOC and if you didn't like it I apologise. I had a dream recently where I met Ted Danson on the set of Cheers and I got so nervous when I was talking to him, that I started choking on my gum so it inspired me to write this and I thought I would write a fic where you could be in it with Sam Malone. And because Ted Danson is a sex god and he is really hot. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
